deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IslamLEGION
Categories WTF!!!!!!! Seriously WHAT THE F--K Are you doing IslamLegion!?, you do not add stuff to someones battle. EVER! unless you have permission. Next time I see you do this it's a weeks ban. 03:06, December 24, 2012 (UTC) What counts as a warrior Lately, there were some issues going on with you. I just like to point out that please do not add characters here that are not warriors. You know what i'm talking about. The Danville Resistance were NOT ''warriors. For future reference on what counts as a warrior and what dosen't, see http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Deadliest_Fiction_Wiki:Battle_Policy#Warriors. I'm not doing this to be mean, I just don't want you to end up banned just because you added a character that wasn't a warrior. Oshbosh (talk) 01:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Incorrect category adding Dear IslamLEGION, I am here to bring to your attention that some of your edits which consist of nothing more than adding categories are the addition of either incorrect categories, or ones that are already on the page. It is quite a bother to clean up after you, as I never know if your addition was right or not until I look at the revision history. I'm going to have to ask that you either stop adding categories, or that you use more discernment when adding categories. If you are not positively sure that said category would be fitting for the warrior's page you are editing, then go on chat and ask the other users what they think- they'll be happy to oblige. If there are no knowledgeable enough users on chat, then simply wait until there are before adding the category, and ask then. About 70% of your additions are correct, but considering how frequently you add categories, that other 30% is a sizeable amount of incorrect edits that it gets tiresome to clean up after, so if you decide to go ahead and keep adding categories, and your ability to add correct categories does not improve, then you will be asked to altogether abstain from adding any categories at all. Some of your additions are correct, but ultimately you're doing almost as much harm as you are good. There are plenty of other people on this wiki who add categories, so this doesn't rest entirely on your shoulders. HaydenStudios (talk) 15:12, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Idea for Takano and Payne fight That's a great idea you've got there and I'll take it but I need to make a few adjustments to the scenario: *Takano has ''just reached New York with her shipment of the Hinamizawa syndrome in syringes in crates - thus turning the dockyard into the battlefield. *Max is called back to the DEA (i.e. after the events of Max Payne 3) and is told that a certain person has tipped them off about Takano bringing in a strange drug... *Since it is set after the Great Hinamizawa Disaster, the global authorities will assume Takano is a terrorist who primarily uses gas attacks (and are thus unaware of the Hinamizawa syndrome or her backstory as to why she became a 'terrorist') *Before reaching New York, Takano has ordered her Yamainu troops to be prepared for conflict should it occur in an urban/metropolitan environment BattleGames1 (talk) 06:42, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Formal Warning Voting I voted on SSS vs. Five-0. Since I have voted there and you asked people to vote there, please vote on Gug vs. Goliath. http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AgentXA564/Goliath_vs._Gug AgentXA564 (talk) 14:10, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Don't copy Spartan I was looking at your Shion vs Dhilah blog and noticed that you had some really good descriptions on Shion's weapons. However, they sounded familiar. After some research I have discovered you have copied all the weapons data off of Spartan119. You have copied Pach's work before and now you're copying Spartan's. Please stop copying other user's works.Utter noob (talk) 03:00, May 17, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob RE: Ask an admin before creating a category Hello, I am messaging you to ask that in the future, you please consult an admin before creating a new category. We generally don't just arbitrarily add categories, as too many can be pointless and confusing. Such was the case with your "Political Warriors" category that covered too few warriors on this wiki, and therefore didn't warrant existence. HaydenStudios (talk) 20:22, May 17, 2014 (UTC)